TPC Best Friends For Ever Or Maybe NOT!
by miszsheckler
Summary: Three new girls enters OCD. Alicia's step cousin is coming to town. The three new girls want 3 girls from TPC. Who will it be? I sense DRAMA!
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series. I own these characters though: Vanessa, Yuna, Paine and Tidus. I hope you like my version of the clique! Remember to review!**

**Characters**

Massie: She's still the alpha [Maybe not if she doesn't have TPC. Still bossy and rich. Confused about Derrington because he kinda cheated on her. She is making him jealous by flirting with Tidus. Pretty also. Then there are 3 new girls coming to OCD. They are trying to over rule the school. They also are trying to break TPC apart. This made Massie very mad. Which of TPC will the girls get into their new clique?

Claire: Still lives in Massie guesthouse. [Or maybe not. She is fed up by Massie's commands and her bossiness. Is in a fight with Cam. They might break up. Will she be in the new clique or stay in TPC? She LOVES her life. Someone likes her. But confused. Cam or that other guy?

Alicia: She's pretty jealous that Massie is still the Alpha. Massie has a perfect life. Well that's what Alicia thinks. Then she found out that her step cousin is coming to stay with her. Uh-OH! But he's a guy cousin. Not a girl.

Kristen: SUPER HAPPY! Her parents are rich! Her dad owns 2 clubs in NYC. It's really successful. It's really famous [Which makes her famous also because she is the daughter of the owner and Massie is jealous. She gets even happier when the new girls ask her to be in their clique. And maybe become the ALPHA. Of course she's going to take the position right? Then something happened and Claire has to be the alpha because of her boyfriend. That made her pretty angry! But she has been bff with Massie. Who will she choose?

Dylan: Not really happy. She gained 5 pounds. The new girls also made fun of her. DYLAN definitely doesn't like them. She is on Massie's side. Then her parents gave her some "not so great" news. With this news Massie might lose TPC.

**New Characters**

Vanessa: She is considered good looking. Pretty rich. She is very nice. [Got transferred into OCD because her dad was going to make a hotel there. They used to live in California. Her dad owns the Binns Hotel. The Binns hotel is famous for their service and the hotel is for rich people.

[No duh, they are the only one that can afford to stay in the beautiful hotel. She is going to be in the new clique. Which is called The Bratz. [LOL.

Yuna: She is banging! She is half Dutch, Chinese, and Indonesian. Very beautiful. [She also transferred to OCD because she is moving with her dad. Her parents got divorced. She used to live in Florida when her parents were together. Everyone wants to be and look like her. She isn't mean, conceited, selfish, and greedy or anything like that. She is the model for Abercrombie & Fitch. She respects everyone equally and only disrespects when she has good reasons. She is pretty shy. [Doesn't know she is pretty.

Paine: She is like a tomboy. Athletic. She dresses like a girly-girl. WHOA RICH. Her mom owns all the mall in Europe. [She also transferred because her mother wanted to build a mall near OCD. Don't let her looks fool you! She is also very nice. She is Native American mixed with Irish. She is HOT! She doesn't know she is pretty [just like yuna. Almost all the guys are drooling over her. Well, ALL the guys are drooling on the girls in The Bratz. Something happened to her that will ruin her REP.!

Tidus: The cousin of Alicia. He is a step cousin because he isn't fully Spanish. He is half Spanish and half Pilipino! He got the face, the body that every guy wish they had. Every girl are daydreaming about him. Alicia has a crush on her own cousin! Tidus doesn't like Alicia, or Massie. He likes this girl, which will make EVERYONE surprised. The GIRL is surprised also. Tidus is staying with Alicia because he got expelled from his old school. He is a bad boy. His parents thought that if he were in a new state with strangers he'd be different. Little did they know what he did. NOW THEY WILL BE SUPER MAD!


	2. The Big News

**Chapter One – The Big News**

"Massie! Oh ma god! You would not believe what I just heard!" Alicia exclaimed.

"What?" Massie asked. TPC were in Massie bedroom having a sleepover like they did every week. They were gossiping, and figuring what they should wear tomorrow. TPC gathered Alicia.

"There are going to be 3 new girls coming to our school on Tuesday. Of course one of them or all of them are going to try to rule our school. I heard that one of the girls is the daughter of a famous man that owns the Binns Hotel. Can you believe it? Mass, maybe we can have her in TPC if she isn't that bad."

"What? EYMAGOD. Why didn't you tell me earlier? We'll see if she's worth being in TPC. Your making me stressed Alicia."

"WHOA! My dad knows the owner of the Binns Hotel. He used to help him sue this other hotel." Alicia said.

"I wonder what she's like." Claire said.

Dylan didn't even bother joining the discussion. She got other things to worry about. HER WEIGHT. She kept looking at her stomach. Thinking she just have to become anorexic.

"DYL! Stop it! You are not fat okay? Look guys, I am so tired from shopping today. Let's head to sleep. We'll talk about the new LBRs tomorrow or something." Massie said and at the same time yawning.

TPC agreed and went to sleep.

**Tuesday**

"The new girls are going to be in OCD today! Can you believe it? I wonder what they look like." Claire said to Massie in the car. They were picking up the other of the PC to go to school.

"Kuh-laire. They are probably gonna be like the rest of the LBRs in our school." Massie replied back. Massie picked up everyone else but Alicia. Alicia is 5 minutes late. While they were waiting, the PC were talking.

"I really need a new diet plan. The one I have right now isn't working that right. It's not helping at all! Instead I'm gaing 5 more po-" Dylan didn't finish her sentence. She was cut off by Alicia.

"Sorry! My mom had to tell me some news! You guys would not believe it! My cousin is coming to stay with me for like until 8th grade is over!" Alicia said.

"Leesh. Is she gonna be like Nina? If she is then don't bother hanging with us." Massie said.

"No Mass! It's not a girl. It's a guy. I haven't seen him since we were 5 years old! He isn't my real cousin. He's my step. He's going to the same school as Derrington and Cam. He's coming tomorrow."

Everyone said "OHHHHH"

TPC continued to talk and gossip. Then they were in school already.

"Alright guys. Let's go to school and see the new girls. Remember, don't look like we are looking for the new girls. Just glance once a while. Just laugh like we are having a good time." Massie said.

Everyone did what they were told to do. They didn't want to but they had to. They are sick and tired but they still want to be popular. Then Massie saw the new girl. She was heading towards them.

"Guys! The new girl is heading towards us. Let's just talk how much fun we had yesterday." Massie commanded TPC.

"Yeah, I know right. That guy was totally checking you out Massie!" Dylan said to Massie. She just made that up.

The new girl of course heard that. She greeted them.

"Hi. My name is Yuna. I just transferred from Florida. I heard from people that you guys are pretty a big deal in this school. So I decided what they were talking about." Yuna said.

Claire was shocked. She thought that she was the prettiest girl she ever saw. Prettier then Alicia. TPC also thought that too.

"We are TPC. WE are a big deal. I'm Massie Block. This is Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and Alicia." Massie said. Massie was jealous of Yuna. Massie definitely doesn't want Yuna being in TPC.

"Nice to meet ya'll." Yuna said.

TPC greeted back. The school bell rang.

"Sorry, but we gotta go. See you in school." Massie said and gave her a fake smile. TPC went inside the building. Dylan, Alicia, Claire, Kristen did not dare to tell Massie that Yuna was stunningly pretty. Massie knew that they knew they didn't dare to say it.

During math class there was a knock on the door. Two girls came in. Massie saw them. She was VERY JEALOUS NOW. There are 3 beautiful girls in the school. She knew that they might take over the school and Derrington away from her.

"Class, stop what you're doing and let me introduce you guys to our new students. Girls before you sit down please introduce yourselves" the teacher said.

"Hey guys! What's up? My name is Vanessa. I just got transferred from California. I'm a shop-a-holic. I guess that's it? Hope you guys like me!" Vanessa said. Then she sat next to Claire.

Then the other girl introduce herself.

"What it doo? I'm Paine. I like shopping also. I love playing sports. I'm actually good at all the sports. So, if you think you can beat me think again! Haha." Paine said. Then she took a seat next to Kristen.

Totally a LBR. Thought Massie. Then she secretly text messaged everyone.

Massie: EYMAGOD! Totally LBRs.

Claire: Apple- C!

Kristen: I can't believe that girl Pain or w/e her weird name is good at soccer. I wish she isn't gonna join soccer. If she does we better destroy her soon!! Okay Mass?

Dylan: Vanessa is so skinny! I wish I was like her!

Massie: We'll destroy them soon and DYL you are sooo skinnier and prettier than her! G2g. I think the teacher noes im txting you guys.

"Will that be alright Kristen?" said the teacher.

Kristen had not been paying attention.

"Uhh… uhmm. Sure." She replied.

"Okay! Good answer!" teacher replied back.

Kristen face was in confusion.

"He said if it's okay if I was your math partner for the project that will be due in 3 weeks" Paine said.

Kristen turned around.

"You're my partner? Double ew. Watevs." Kristen said.

"What's your problem anyways? I'm new and you sure are making a bad impression"

Kristen gave THE stare and looked away.

It was lunchtime. TPC saw the new girls in the lunchroom. They heard some girls saying they were pretty. Massie got jealous and mad. She didn't like them talking good things about the new girls.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. BRB." Kristen said.

She went to the bathroom to apply some makeup. Then, Yuna got out of the stall.

"I love your shirt Kristen." Yuna said. She was washing her hands.

"Thanks!" Maybe she isn't that bad thought Kristen.


	3. Should We or Not?

**Disclaimer: The next chapter will be on Saturday or Sunday. Make sure to put this story as an alert! **

**Chapter 2: Should we or Not?**

Paine was over at Kristen's house to do the math project.

"Wow. I love your house Kris," Paine said.

"What does your dad do?"

"He owns two famous clubs in nyc." Kristen said happily. She kind of like showing off.

"That's so cool! My mom owns all the malls in Europe!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT IS SOO COOL!" Kristen couldn't believe it.

Then both of the girls were laughing and having a good time.

She isn't that bad. Thought Kristen. When Paine went home Kristen texted Massie.

Kristen: Hey Mass!

Massie: Hi. How was the project wit the LBR?

Kristen: She's actually cool. Her mom owns all the stores in Europe. We like a lot of the same things.

Massie couldn't believe it. She didn't want to text back.

That night Massie couldn't go to sleep. She kept thinking about the new girls. How they were so prettier than her. She has to destroy them as soon as possible.

**In the morning**

Massie was heading to Alicia's house to pick her up. Then Alicia text message Massie.

Alicia: Hey Mass, don't pick me up 2day. My dad is going to drop me off. Hope you understand.

Massie: Sure. Np.

Massie was pretty disappointed.

**At School**

"I can't believe Alicia ditched us. That is so not her." Kristen said.

"Maybe she had to go with her cousin. The one she was talking about yesterday." Claire said.

TPC nodded. Massie saw that the 3 new girls seem to be friends together.

Shit. They're pretty and rich and they could become the new clique in this school. Massie said in her head.

The three girls went to TPC.

"Dylan you are so skinny! How do you manage to look good? I wish I can be like you!" Yuna said.

Dylan's face lit up happily.

"NOT!" Yuna said. Then the three girls went off laughing.

Dylan was soo mad. TPC was furious. It was time to make an evil plan.

"Hey Claire. I totally love your keds. I have the same ones at home." Vanessa said,

Claire couldn't believe it. Was this another trick like Dylan's?

"Sure. Right. Then you'll say NOT! And laugh your head off" Claire said.

"No. I'm not that mean. Look Claire." Vanessa said.

"Me and the other 2 new girls are only gonna be mean to Massie and Dylan. They are the worse in the group. We want you, Kristen, and Alicia to be in our group. You won't have to live by Massie's expectations anymore. I really do have Keds. I'm not playing around."

Was this really true? Claire thought. She looked closely to Vanessa's eyes and expression. She doesn't look like she's lying.

"Come to my house with Alicia and Kristen. Tell them what I told you. Don't tell Massie and Dylan. After school just run to my house. Tell me your answer okay?" Vanessa said.

It was lunchtime. Vanessa kept glancing back and fourth to Claire. Claire did the same.

She needed to tell Alicia and Kristen.

"Hey Leesh, can you come with me to the bathroom? I would really love to use your blush. So can I?" Claire said.

Alicia went to the bathroom with Claire. Then Claire locked the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked and pointed to what Claire did.

"You hate it when Massie tells you to do things right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Fine. Always. Don't tell her!"

"No I won't cuz I hate it also. How do you like it if we join the 3 new girls? They asked me. They also told me to ask you and Kristen."

"Uhhh. I dunno. I think it's a bad idea. I mean I've been friends with Massie and Dylan for a long time"

"Yeah, but friends don't order other friends around. Telling them who we should talk to and stuff. Anyways don't tell Massie and Dylan. Since you have history with Kristen, tell her okay? Meet me behind the parking lot before Massie and Dylan sees us leaving to Vanessa's house. We have to tell her if we want to be in the group or not." Then Claire unlocked the door and walked away.

School was over. Claire was waiting behind the parking lot.

"C'mon hurry up!" Claire whispered to herself.

"Let's go!" Claire turned around and saw Alicia and Kristen. Then all of them ran to Vanessa's house.


	4. Soccer Game

Disclaimer: I have many ideas for this story!! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to Review people!!!

Chapter 3 

"Good." Vanessa said.

Claire, Alicia, and Kristen had said yes. They wanted to be in the group.

"Tomorrow and during the whole school year, Yuna's driver is going to pick us up. He will also drop us off. Tomorrow during lunchtime is when we tell Massie the truth. Okay?"

"What's our group called?" Claire asked.

Yuna said "The Bratz"

"Okay?"

Everyone agreed.

Lunchtime

"Where's everyone? They didn't even wait for us yesterday" Dylan said.

"I know! Gosh, we should not talk to them for the rest of the day." Massie said.

The Bratz entered the cafeteria bursting with laughter. Each and one of them look stunning. They already looked like best friends.

Massie and Dylan's jaw dropped open.

Then The Bratz went to Massie's table.

"Awww look it's Massie and Dylan sitting by their selves. Don't be jealous just because Alicia, Kristen, and Claire joined our group." Yuna said. Then the 6 of them left the table.

Massie and Dylan were furious.

Alicia, Kristen, Claire still felt bad. They were just glad they aren't being bossed around.

"Mass, we gotta do something! Our PC is falling apart! Soon those LBRs are gonna take over the school!" Dylan said.

"I know Dyl! It's going to be hard since it's the only two of us. I can't believe Alicia, Kristen, and Kuh-laire chose them over us! We have been good friends! We can't let the new girls take them." Massie said.

The Massie whispered to Dylan's ear. "We should replace there spots and then get revenge on them. So then we have more people."

"Mass, our school is LBRs. Do you want our group to be filled with LBRs?"

"You're right Dyl."

Soccer Game

It was the soccer game. The Bratz were there. Massie and Dylan sat away from them as far as possible. Massie was going to go out with Derrington after the game.

"EYMAGOSH! Who's that cutie over there? He looks new!" said Kristen.

"That's my step cousin." Alicia said.

Then The Bratz laughed.

"What's his name?" Yuna asked.

"Tidus"

"Is it okay if you know, we went out?" Vanessa asked

"Do whatever you want. I like him also. I can't go out with him, he's my own cousin!" Alicia said.

"Not blood related right?" Claire said.

"But still KUH-LAIRE." Alicia said.

"Dyl! Look at the new guy. He is hot! Too bad I can't have him. I'm going out with Derrrington" Massie said.

"Mass, you do know that's Alicia's step cousin."

"EYMAGOSH! Are you serious? Damn!"

The game was over and The Briarwood won!

Massie went over to Derrington to congratulate him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Derrington said.

"Excuse me? What the fuck? You won! Aren't you happy?" Massie said.

"I would if you didn't make out with that guy like on the photo."

"WHAT FUCKING PHOTO?"

"This" Derrington took out a photo from his pocket. It was Massie kissing another guy that wasn't Derrington.

"Derrington! This was before you and I went out!"

"I don't believe you. You told me you never went out with no one before."

Then Derrington walked away and went to The Bratz.

Vanessa looked at Massie and smiled evilly. So did Paine and Yuna.

Claire was "alone" with Cam.

"You were great" Claire said.

"We need to talk." Cam said.

"About?"

"You cheating on me"

"When did I ever cheat on you?"

"You and Massie and the rest of the crew went to a party. You were making out with another guy. She told me."

"That's not true! It was like this! This guy came up to me and he started talking to me. Then while I was talking back to him he kissed me mad fast. And I slapped him in the face!"

"Yeah? Well if it was fast then Massie couldn't took out her phone that fast. Sorry, but I can't trust you anymore. We're over."

Cam just walked away.

Claire stood there speechless.


	5. I got better things to do

**NOTICE: Thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate your honesty. Also, I will try my best to edit the story. ImNotWithYou12 you are totally right about that Alicia and Kristen wouldn't just leave Massie. I'm just not good of a writer and I just wanted to get straight to the suspense you know? **

**Chapter 4 – I got better things to do.**

Massie and Claire were heartbroken. Since both of them are in different cliques; they don't talk to each other at home. When they do [in front of the parents they usually pretend being friends. This chapter is about what happens a month later. Dylan had to move to England with her family. Massie was going to be alone. Massie was pretty upset. Dylan had to move because her mom's show was relocating. Claire's dad won the lottery! Now Claire can get anything she wants! She still lives in Massie's guest house. Then Claire found out Tidus like her. She was happy because she likes him back. She is also confused about Cam.

Tidus asked her out; Claire said yes. They were a hot topic in their schools. Since The Bratz is the popular clique now; The Bratz decided that Claire should be the alpha, just because she got the hottest boyfriend. From that day on everyone [ The Bratz, I mean was happy. Until one day Massie flirted with Tidus and Claire got mad.

"You're just jealous because I'm the alpha and you're not. You just flirted with my boyfriend because you wanted to make me mad. Go get a life Massie. Other people need to take turns." Claire said to Massie.

Massie never knew that Claire was like that. Maybe she is now since she's the alpha.

Massie just smiled.

"I bet you are mad that I flirted with your boyfriend. I bet you're even madder that he flirted back." Then Massie walked away.

**That Night**

"Are you coming to my house or not Paine?" Claire asked her. She was on the phone with her. Paine was supposed to go to Claire's house because they were science partners.

"I'm sorry Claire! I can't! Uhh. Cuz. Uhmm. My dog has diarrhea?" Paine lied.

"You didn't need to lie Paine. Just say that you don't feel like going to my house. I understand you have other things to do, and I'm not mad." Claire said and hang up the phone.

Then she received a text message from Tidus saying:

Hey babe! I don't think I can go to the movies with you 2nite. Alicia's dad has visitors and he wanted me to stay. Sorry! I'll make it up 2 you! Tidus

Claire is super mad now. Her two favorite people couldn't come. She just went to sleep.


	6. Don't be mad when I tell you this

NOTICE: uhm. Yeah. My story totally sucks. I'm just too damn lazy to update now. This is harder than I thought. I don't really care about the details now.

**Chapter 5- Don't be mad when I tell you this**

Paine was starting to be quiet. She doesn't talk as much as she used to. She never really smiled. Whenever Tidus and Paine were near each other; they were acting ackward. Claire didn't notice that though.

"Kuh-mon Paine! Tell me what happened! Maybe you'll feel better when you tell me." Claire said. She was on the phone with Paine. Paine doesn't go to Claire's house anymore.

"Nothing happened. I just don't feel like talking. That's all." Paine said.

"No. Something did happen! I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO. NO. NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?"

"If I tell you, you're gonna be super mad. So I better not say it."

"You're my best friend. Tell me."

"Not with this kind of news."

"C'mon Paine! I don't care!"

"FINE! I'M FKING PREGNANT OKAY? AND YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND IS THE FATHER!" Paine screamed. Then she hanged up.

Claire was speechless.


	7. The worst day of my life

**Chapter 6 : The worst day of my life**

"How the hell can you do that to me? With my best friend? WOW! Why couldn't you just fuck a prostitute?" Claire screamed at Tidus.

"Look. I can explain." Tidus said.

"No. You can't. WE ARE OVER!"

"Claire, I-"

"READ MY LIPS AGAIN! WE ARE OVER!"

Then Claire slapped him across the face and ran away. His face turned really, really red.

Then she met up with Paine.

"Paine. You've been ignoring me. What the hell? Why did you have to have sex with my boyfriend? I'm your best friend!"

"Claire. It isn't my fault. It's his fault." Then Paine broke down crying.

"I..I..got.." Paine couldn't finish the sentenced.

"What Paine? If you have a reasonable excuse maybe I will forgive you."

"He.. raped me." Paine cried even more and louder.


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 7- Reunited**

Paine was forgiven, but Tidus wasn't. When his parents found out, they couldn't believe it. Then his parents decided to send him to boarding school. It's an all boys school and that school wasn't close to any school that might have girls in it.

The Bratz were broken up. Claire couldn't take being the alpha anymore, but she enjoyed while it lasted. TPC reunited again.

**Afterwards**

Vanessa, Yuna, Paine were still in The Bratz. People didn't respect them anymore. They respected Massie. Massie was nice and forgave The Bratz. Massie was the alpha again. She thought it will be a good idea if Vanessa, Yuna, and Paine joined their group. Together they would become more powerful. No other girls would be brave to rule the school.

Paine gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named it Brian. TPC supported her all the way.

Now it was just five months Tidus was in boarding school. He never saw a single girl. Even the teachers and staff were guys. Because of this, Tidus couldn't make any girls pregnant again. Why? It's because he turned gay. He likes boys now.

**THE END!!!!!**

Notice: That's the end of it! I wish I can make the story better; it's just hard for me.

If anyone wants to take my plot and make their own versions please go ahead. Message or Review me telling me though. I want to read your version! It would probably be better than mine. Hehe.I want to thank the people who gave me reviews! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
